


Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

by TristisChimaeram



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Explanations, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristisChimaeram/pseuds/TristisChimaeram
Summary: Set some time in season 2 after their first kiss.***The plan was simple. Dan and Ella were supposed to distract and get information out of the party host, Biron Harvey. Chloe and Lucifer were supposed to do some digging around the house. It was a simple undercover operation. But the thud from the storage room upstairs had given them away.***After a desperate attempt to not get caught, Lucifer and Chloe end up bringing back unresolved tension. Despite their best efforts to calm themselves, what happened on this case was not going to leave them so easily.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

The plan was simple. Dan and Ella were supposed to distract and get information out of the party host, Biron Harvey. Chloe and Lucifer were supposed to do some digging around the house. It was a simple undercover operation. But the thud from the storage room upstairs had given them away.

Biron Harvey was the prime suspect of the case, but everyone knew of his obsessive paranoia. Where society saw a squirrel, Biron saw high tech cameras from the government. Where society saw the friendly old cat lady next door, Biron saw a secret black-ops agent. Where society heard a harmless thud from the floor above in Biron’s fancy mansion in the middle of an even fancier party, Biron heard terrorists.

Dan and Ella froze mid-conversation. The sound went unnoticed by the rest of the partygoers, but Biron’s head snapped towards the sound like a wolf on a hunt. Upstairs in the storage room, Lucifer froze in his place as Chloe whipped around in time to see his foot accidently bump into a large landscape propped up on the floor against the wall, making it fall flat on its front.

“ _Lucifer!”_ Chloe hissed. Lucifer turned to Chloe with a look of guilt and apology on his face.

“My bad,” Lucifer whisper shouted, “I’m sure our killer didn’t hear it – how paranoid could he be?”

A loud booming voice from downstairs that travelled to their room answered his question.

“WHO’S UP THERE?” Chloe’s stomach hollowed.

“We are so screwed,” Chloe panicked. She walked over to Lucifer as if preparing to right the painting like it would fix their mistake.

“Okay, don’t panic Detective,” Lucifer calmed, “Worst case scenario – he finds us. Big deal.”

“Lucifer!” Chloe hissed, “The guys a millionaire and could sew the department for being here without a warrant!”

“Okay, so not as good as I thought,” Lucifer huffed. Chloe frantically looked around the room for a way out.

The room was dimly lit and was scattered with random household objects; lamps, pool table, old paintings, worn down couches. The two stood by a painting now flat on its front of the floor and a pool table that looked relatively new.

Back with Dan and Ella, the two followed Biron, trying to convince him he was hearing things. There words of protest did not make Biron falter in his ascend up the stairs. Lucifer and Chloe’s ears caught the sound of footsteps approaching up the steps. Chloe turned frantically to Lucifer.

“What do we do?” Chloe asked. Lucifer scoured the room as Chloe had done a moment ago. Chloe watched his eyes land on the pool table next to them. Lucifer’s eyes widened, then he shook his head as if chastising himself.

“What?” Chloe saw the lightbulb go off in his head, “You have an idea.” Lucifer reluctantly turned to her.

“Yes, but you won’t like it one bit,” Lucifer sighed. Chloe was desperate. She knew she would never hear the end of it from the Lieutenant if they were caught.

“Just tell me!” Chloe urged him as the footsteps got closer. Lucifer’s eyes flitted to the door. He turned back to Chloe’s expectant gaze.

“Do you trust me?” Lucifer asked, looking into her eyes. Chloe fell into his gaze and for a moment, she felt she knew what it was like to be mojoed.

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Then follow my lead,” Lucifer instructed. That was all the warning he gave before bringing his lips to meet hers. Chloe gasped as his hands came to rest at her waist and kissed her. Chloe fought the urge to push him away (partially because she would rather pull him closer) and kissed him back. The kiss started of experimental, neither sure where to put their hands.

It wasn’t that they hadn’t kissed before. It was that they had never had a chance to take things this far. Of course, neither of them would have imagined there first ever make out to happen in a dark storage room during an undercover op.

Slowly, the kiss fell into something deeper, something more passionate. One of Lucifer’s hands slipped up to Chloe’s shoulder blade and pulled her closer while the other slid lower to rest just above her backside. Chloe’s arms wrapped around his neck, holding him to her.

Lucifer pulled apart a fraction to give her a look of warning, to prepare for his next move. His hands shakily came up to the thin straps at her shoulders. He remained eye contact, searching for any signs of discomfort as he slowly slipped the straps off. Chloe helped him as best she could until she was left relying on her breasts to keep her dress up.

She reached forward and pushed Lucifer’s black tuxedo of his broad figure. The luxurious material fell crumpled to the floor before Chloe’s fingers fumbled with the lustrous black bow. She tugged it off and threw it by the tux. Lucifer placed his hands back on her waist and guided her towards the pool table.

He crashed his lips hungrily down onto hers again as she began undoing the white button up shirt. Lucifer tugged it out of his trousers, untucking it. Chloe felt the back of her hips hit the pool table as the buttons came undone. Lucifer pulled back only to lift her up by the waist to sit her down on the edge of the table. Chloe moaned as his lips moved to her neck, kissing a path from her jaw to her collarbone.

Chloe tugged her tight red dress up to allow her long, fair, legs to wrap around Lucifer. Lucifer moaned as his pelvis met hers. They both gasped at the obvious bulge that pushed in between Chloe’s legs. Lucifer tried to control himself, but to have her so close, her scent maddening him, her touch burning him, didn’t make things easy.

Lucifer’s large hand came between them to rest on her sternum. He shoved her down onto her back on top of the pool table. Her heeled feet rested on the edge of table, legs spread either side of Lucifer’s figure, giving him a perfect view to her red lacy underwear beneath. He let out a strangled moan at the sight of her dishevelled, red dress now pooled by her hips, long legs littered with goosebumps from the cool air.

Chloe looked up at him, hair dishevelled from her explorative hands, shirt undone, exposing his perfectly carved torso. She had figured out what he was doing, and she had to admit that his quick thinking might actually save them from a suing. Had Lucifer told her his idea, she would never have agreed to it, but _God_ was she glad he didn’t. There was no denying the heat and desire simmering under her skin.

Lucifer let out a groan, any sense of self-control snapping. He hastily clambered onto the table just as the door swung open. Neither of them seemed to register the newcomers as Lucifer crashed his lips onto Chloe’s swollen ones, bringing his weight to press against her body.

“HEY! WHAT ARE YOU – “

Biron stormed in, Dan and Ella at his side, prepared for the worst. Biron cut himself of as he saw a man clamber on top of his unused pool table where a beautiful woman in red lay. Dan and Ella’s mouth fell open at the sight of the co-workers on top of each other.

Chloe and Lucifer had disappeared into their own world. Chloe’s hands roamed his body as Lucifer kissed her hungrily, one hand cupping her face, the other unprofessionally high on her thighs. Her leg came to hook around Lucifer’s waist, pulling him even closer as he pulled away from her lips to attach himself to her pulse point on her warm throat.

Chloe groaned as his devious tongue teased and taunted the skin their as his hips bucked into hers. Lucifer couldn’t help the desperate dry humping, his erection throbbing painfully. He let out a mangled sound as his bulge was met with even more layers of clothes preventing him from a release. Chloe reacted of her own accord to his actions, hands coming up to yank at his crazed hair.

Neither of them registered the obnoxiously loud clearing of a throat, or the click of a phone camera. Lucifer’s mouth switched to the other side of her neck, blocking off the three onlookers from most of Chloe’s face.

“You can’t be in here!” Biron snapped, his face flushed with colour. Those words seemed to snap the two out of their world. Chloe gasped as Lucifer tore away from her neck. They both turned their heads to see Biron’s angry face, Dan’s averted eyes and Ella’s look of shock and joy.

Lucifer cleared his throat and scrambled off Chloe, whose face was on fire. Lucifer stumbled of the table as Chloe abruptly sat up. She tried to fix her dress as she shuffled to the edge. Lucifer kept his eyes glued to the floor as he helped her down. Chloe landed lightly back on her own two feet, frantically fixing the straps of her dress as Lucifer hastily did up the buttons, not bothering to tuck the shirt back in.

Chloe straightened her dress out as Lucifer dropped down to pick up his discarded bow and tuxedo. The bow was slipped into his trouser pockets and the tux fold elegantly over his forearm. The two stumbled closer. Chloe flushed as she met Biron’s less than happy expression.

“Sorry, we didn’t know we weren’t allowed in here,” Chloe stammered as Lucifer shifted uncomfortably next to her.

“You see, it’s our one-year anniversary today,” Chloe fell easier into the lie. She knelt into Lucifer, trying to sell a happy couple charade. Lucifer tensed as her arm wrapped came and wrapped around his back as she settled into his side. He stiffly let his hand hover over her back, but she could feel his refusal to touch her again.

“We just wanted some alone time,” Chloe explained, offering Biron a sheepish smile, “We didn’t break anything, I swear.” Lucifer stayed silent, eyes taking a great interest in the floor. The four waited, tense, as they prayed he would buy the lie.

“Alright, alright,” Biron grumbled, “but don’t let me catch you away from the party again. Kids these days.” He gestured for them to get out of the room.

“We’ll just go now,” Ella offered Biron a nervous smile.

“Yeah, you like you need to be alone,” Dan added. With that, the four quickly rushed away from the muttering old man.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Chloe was sure Biron was out of sight, she released Lucifer at the top of the staircase. He visibly relaxed and took a side-step away from her.

They walked down the stairs, Chloe and Lucifer in silence, Dan and Ella in supressed laughter. When they reached the bottom of the steps to the rest of the party, Chloe and Lucifer tried to brush past Dan and Ella, but they stepped in front of them, brows raised in question.

“It was just for our cover,” Chloe spoke before either of them could say anything.

“You sure because you two didn’t look ready to break apart,” Dan waggled his brows at them. Chloe flushed and Lucifer fiddle with his cuff links.

“Don’t worry though,” Ella came forward to the two, her phone in her hand, “I’ll treasure this for both of you.” For on Ella’s phone was a picture of Lucifer and Chloe tangled together on top of the pool table. Chloe groaned as Lucifer shuffled uncomfortably.

“What’s up with you man?” Dan patted Lucifer’s arm for his attention. Lucifer looked up at the three.

“Oh nothing,” Lucifer assured them, “Just realised how tremendously horrible that idea was.”

“It was your brilliant idea Lucifer,” Chloe glared at him, a little hurt.

“Yes, and I take full responsibility for my actions,” Lucifer’s gaze flickered to her neck, “That was… bad… really bad.” Chloe scoffed out a laugh of disbelief.

“Well not all of us go around fucking people every other day,” Chloe snapped and stormed off, cheeks red from anger and embarrassment. Lucifer was taken aback by her words – the Detective _never_ swears!

“I… what did I say?” Lucifer looked at Dan and Ella.

“You just said that she was a really bad sexual partner,” Dan gave him a deadpan look.

“I did not,” Lucifer gave them an outraged look.

“Uh… yeah you did Luce,” Ella nodded. Lucifer ran over his words to the Detective.

‘ _That was… bad… really bad.’_

Lucifer’s eyes widened.

“Bloody Hell!” he yelled and ran in the direction the Detective had stormed off to. He ran past the small crowds of people, eyes spying for a blonde beauty in fiery red. He ended up storming out of the exit into the chilly night air. He looked around and let out a breath of relief as his eyes landed on Chloe standing a few feet away.

“Detective,” he breathed a sigh of relief. Her back was to him and he could see her shivering. He saw her gasp and her hand come up to her face before turning to glare at him.

“What?” she snapped. Lucifer’s eyes widened at her expression. Her face held a single tear path from her left eye as she looked up at him. Behind the cold glare lay a hurt expression.

“Are you crying?” Lucifer asked, guilt pooling in his stomach. Chloe wiped furiously at her cheek, glare now fixated on the path of her traitorous tear.

“No,” but her voice cracked. She turned away from him and made to walk off, but Lucifer grabbed her arm and pulled her short.

“Detective, wait,” Lucifer pleaded.

“It’s fine Lucifer,” she snapped, yanking her arm out of his grasp, “I get it. You’ve slept around with loads of people and I… haven’t, so it’s fine. You have more experience, so you expect more.”

“That’s not what I meant at all Detective,” Lucifer rushed. Chloe muttered something that sounded like ‘Whatever’ and made to walk back inside, but Lucifer was never one to give up.

“Chloe,” he said firmly. Chloe faltered in her path as Lucifer pulled her back to stand in front of him.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Lucifer looked at her sincerely, “I just meant that I should never have suggested the idea. Not because you weren’t good _enough,_ but because you were _too_ good.” Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at him.

“I don’t need your pity,” she glared. Lucifer took a step closer and raised a brow at her questioningly. He let his gaze drop down between them to his crotch. Chloe’s gaze followed his own. She stifled a gasp at the large tent in his pants, straining to be let free. Lucifer looked back up at her.

“Trust me Detective,” Lucifer scoffed, “It’s _me_ that needs _your_ pity.” Chloe pursed her lips, a smile threatening to extinguish her anger.

The wind delivered a particularly harsh blow at them, making Chloe shiver. Lucifer hurriedly removed his coat from his forearm.

“Here,” he brought it around her petite figure, letting it rest on her shoulders. Chloe let him settle it onto her cold form.

“Thanks,” she flushed. The two lapsed into silence.

“Well anyway, thanks to your quick thinking we saved ourselves from getting sued,” Chloe smiled at him.

“Yes, well, I definitely prefer when you come up with the ideas,” Lucifer chuckled, “Too much pressure for my taste.” Chloe rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know,” she humoured him, “Your ideas aren’t half bad. I mean, I can’t say I’ve experienced a make out session quite as hot as that one.” Lucifer’s breath faltered.

“Feelings mutual Detective,” Lucifer murmured. Chloe’s gaze flicked back down to his crotch – still evidently large. Lucifer held back a groan as he shifted under her gaze. Chloe took a step closer to him.

“Why didn’t you touch me afterwards?” Chloe asked quietly, looking up at him expectantly. Lucifer visibly swallowed at their proximity.

“Because if I did, I would have lost all self-control,” Lucifer answered honestly, “I would have pinned you against the wall and had my way with you for the entire world to see.” Chloe’s even breathing faltered.

“You don’t see _me_ stopping you,” Chloe took another step closer. There lips were only a small step apart and Lucifer desperately wanted to pull her closer. Just when he came to a decision, a voice made them jump apart.

“Guys, sorry to interrupt,” Ella came up behind them, Dan at her side, “but it’s getting late and we should probably go home. We’ll just wait for the warrant.”

“You guys okay?” Dan asked. Lucifer and Chloe looked at each other.

“Very,” Lucifer turned back and smiled, “and you’re right. It is getting late and I think it’s past your bedtime.” Lucifer nudged his side playfully into Chloe’s who rolled her eyes.

“Okay then,” Dan chuckled, “See you tomorrow.”

“Good night,” Ella waved. Lucifer and Chloe bid them goodnight and watched them walk away to Dan’s car. Dan had come in his car with Ella and Chloe had taken her car with Lucifer. She had picked him up from Lux and upon their arrival, she had convinced him to hold onto her keys.

“Come on,” Chloe took his hand and pulled him to the parking lot, “I’ll drop you off.” Their hands comfortably fell out of each other’s reach as they walked to Chloe’s car. The wind bit at their exposed skin, whipping their already dishevelled hair around.

They reached the car, stopping at the passenger side.

“You have my keys,” Chloe leaned forward, “May I?” Without waiting for permission, Chloe leaned forward and slipped her hand into his trouser pocket. Her other hand came up to rest on his inner thigh just under his groin. Lucifer took in a sharp breath as she leaned forward and dug around for her keys. Lucifer tried to focus on his breathing, averting his gaze to look above her head.

Just when he thought he would combust from her proximity, Chloe’s hands slipped away, one hand now grasping the car keys.

“Thanks,” she gave him an innocent smile and walked away from him to the driver’s side. Lucifer’s baffled gaze followed her elegant figure. _That little minx!_


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer scrambled into the front passenger seat at the same time Chloe plopped down next to him in the driver’s seat. She started the car up in silence, ignoring Lucifer’s observant gaze. She pulled out of her parking space and drove forward.

The co-workers stayed silent for a while. It wasn’t until they turned out of the street and onto a main road that the silence broke.

“I forgot to mention how breathtaking you look tonight,” Lucifer said casually.

“You’re not too bad yourself Romeo,” Chloe smirked at him. Lucifer chuckled at this.

“But I have to say,” Lucifer began, “Your outfit tonight went through some stunning changes.”

“Oh?” Chloe raised a brow, eyes glued to the road. Lucifer’s hand came forward to her lap. Chloe took in a sharp breath when his hand tugged up the red material, up her long legs, exposing them, until the material settled high up on her thighs. She was certain Lucifer could see her red lacy panties underneath from the angle he was seated at.

“Yes, it looked even better when it was like this,” Lucifer murmured, “but maybe I’m biased.” Chloe couldn’t bring herself to answer as his fingers began to draw random patterns on her exposed legs. They were soft and held no rhythm as they got higher and higher. Chloe squirmed in anticipation as his finger hovered just by her sex.

“I like these,” Lucifer spoke again, fingers teasing the joint of her leg and hip where her panties clung to, “You have no idea how close I got to ripping these off you when I got a glimpse earlier.” His fingers, tortuously slow, drifted onto her panties. Chloe squirmed and struggled not to swerve from the road.

“Or how badly I wished you hadn’t worn anything underneath,” Lucifer continued, “So I could have had a taste.” Chloe moaned as his fingers glided over her opening. Lucifer gasped at how wet she was.

“Nice to know I wasn’t the only one that was aroused,” Lucifer chuckled, “but I wished so badly to make you scream my name.” Chloe’s knuckles were white against the steering wheel from how tight she was holding it.

“If my experience serves me correctly,” Lucifer’s voice was a little breathy, “This spot right here is my ticket to that particular desire.” Lucifer’s finger ran up to tease her clit over the lace. Chloe moaned. He rubbed and teased.

“I want this in my mouth,” Lucifer applied a little more pressure.

“Lucifer,” she moaned. Suddenly, his fingers disappeared.

“But that won’t end well,” Lucifer settled back into his seat, “We wouldn’t want you to crash.”

“No,” she groaned. Lucifer got the satisfaction of watching her rub her core against the seat, but they both knew she’d never reach her release like that.

Chloe growled under her breath. Her own hand came of the steering wheel to rest on his thigh. She took a calming breath as Lucifer took in a sharp one.

“Trust me Lucifer,” Chloe breathed, “You’re not the only one that wanted the other in their mouth.” Lucifer gasped as her hand slyly slid up his inner thigh. Her hand slid up and down his thigh, each time getting closer to its destination. Just when her hand was about to brush his throbbing area, it moved to slid to the front of his thigh. Instinctively, Lucifer thrust his hips up, but Chloe merely smirked and didn’t falter.

Her fingers teased around his erection, never allowing him her touch. They drew little circles around the tent in his pants.

“Detective,” he groaned. Her fingers slowly dragged along his front and up the bulge to draw circles on it. Lucifer moaned and clawed his hands into the seats. Chloe casually continued her torturous movements. Finally, her hand came down and cupped him. Lucifer threw his head back and growled. He relished in the heat her hands provided him and just as soon as it arrived, it disappeared. He whined as he saw her hand retreat back to the steering wheel.

Lucifer was breathing heavily, gaze focused on Chloe, but she kept her eyes on the road, smirk on her lips.

“You are going to regret that Detective,” came Lucifer’s husky voice.

“Whatever you say Lucifer,” Chloe said in an almost singsong voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Just then, the car pulled up in front of Lux. In any other case, this would be where the two separated – Lucifer to Lux to find his next conquest, Chloe home to her daughter. But neither of them were ready to say goodbye.

“Would you like to come up for a drink?” Lucifer offered politely. Chloe’s mind drifted to her daughter. She was at a sleep over at her friend’s house which means that she would be alone if she were to go home now.

The two could feel the atmosphere heavy with desire, but both were afraid to act on it. Even Lucifer was nervous. Chloe wasn’t like other women – she was special, she always has been. He knew that if he went through with his desires, he would get attached and would never be able to let her go.

“Okay,” Chloe nodded, surprising them both. They both exited the car, Chloe locking it behind her as she straightened her dress. The two walked towards Lux. Chloe brought her purse with her this time and slipped her keys into it as they walked to the clogged entrance. There was a group of men by the entrance. Lucifer was used to seeing random groups of people by the entrance, trying to pick up a one-night stand or get into the club themselves. They’d usually be smoking something or sipping on a beer, drunk out of their mind.

Lucifer was never bothered by them – they never managed to get in and didn’t bother anyone to his knowledge. That was until one of them hopped down from his spot from the hood of his car, drunkenly onto the ground. The two barely registered him as they made their way to the bouncer. But that changed quite suddenly.

“You’re a pretty little thing,” the man stumbled towards Chloe. Chloe glanced at the man, wrinkling her nose at the alcohol she smelt. Lucifer tensed and growled. He pulled her closer to his side almost possessively, putting his body between her and the man as if shielding her from him. But the guy wasn’t getting the hint.

His hand shot out and grabbed Lucifer’s bicep, stopping them in their path. Chloe flinched into him as the man leered at her.

“Hey, what do I got to do to get the lady?” his chin jutted to gesture at Chloe. Lucifer’s being filled with anger.

“She’s not up for grab,” Lucifer growled menacingly. Chloe shivered as he let her go only to take a threatening step towards the drunk guy. Chloe, sensing trouble, followed him, and tugged on his shirt.

“Lucifer, don’t,” Chloe urged quietly, “It’s fine – let’s just go.” But Lucifer wasn’t having it.

“I suggest you get out of my sight and away from my club,” Lucifer spoke quietly, his voice ice cold, “ _before_ I end up snapping your neck.” The guy and Chloe both shivered at his threat.

“My bad – I didn’t realise she was taken,” he stammered and stumbled away from them. Lucifer stayed frozen like a statue, eyes not leaving him until he was sure he wasn’t coming back. It was only when Chloe tugged his shirt again, that he snapped away from his menacing stance.

He turned back to her, still tense. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he placed his arm around her shoulder and guided her back to the entrance. Chloe looked up at him, taking in his expression. It looked guarded and annoyed. She took in his entire form – the way he leaned into her, they way his arm pulled her closer to him, the way his body brushed past the bouncer as he pulled her closer to ensure no one touched her.

His hand slipped of her shoulder only to grab her hand. They entered the main part of the nightclub. The lights were flickering wildly, and the music vibrated to their very core. It was packed with people, dancing and getting drunk. Lucifer tugged Chloe through the warm bodies. His hand remained firm on hers, never swaying from his target, the elevator.

Just when the number of people were starting to get claustrophobic, they reached the elevator. Lucifer typed in the pin he had installed after the incident with Jana. It opened instantly and quickly, Lucifer tugged them inside. His hand stayed locked with hers as the doors slowly slid closed.

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked anxiously. Lucifer looked down at her incredulously.

“A drunken bastard just tried to make a pass at you and you’re asking if _I’m_ okay?” Lucifer asked bewildered, “I should be the one asking you that.” Chloe chuckled a little at that.

“ _Are_ you okay?” Lucifer asked. Now his voice held a hint of anxiety.

“Nothing happened,” Chloe shifted closer to him, “You had my back, just like you always do.” Chloe leaned her head on his shoulder. Lucifer smiled at the simple gesture.

“I think I’ve grown rather attached to you,” he admitted.

“Feeling’s mutual,” Chloe grinned up at him. The elevator doors slid open. Hands still conjoined, Lucifer tugged them inside. Their hands left the comfort of each other when Lucifer went to turn the heat up.

Chloe shrugged of his jacket from her shoulders and rested it on the couch armrest. As Lucifer fumbled with the heating system, Chloe looked around the penthouse. It’s nothing she hadn’t seen before, but with nothing else to do, she mindlessly looked around the luxurious home.

“Still want that drink?” Lucifer offered, snapping her attention back to him. Chloe nodded and smiled. She walked to the bar with him. He walked to stand behind it while she leant on the bar patiently. His back was to her as he poured their drinks.

Lucifer turned back to her with two glasses of scotch in his hand. He walked around the bar to hand her the drink.

“Thanks,” she thanked and took a sip. They fell into a comfortable silence, sipping away at their drinks.

“You know, it just occurred to me,” Chloe broke the silence, “that you know almost everything about me, but I know close to nothing about you.” Lucifer pondered on her words.

“That’s not true,” Lucifer argued, “You know plenty about me.”

“I know that you’re a nightclub owner,” Chloe listed, “That you go around giving people favours and then, when necessary, you call in their favour to you. You have more money than any one person needs. You have a bunch of connections. You like to party and sleep with someone every other night. Oh, and you believe you’re the actual Devil.” Lucifer looked at her stunned.

“Well what else is there to know?” Lucifer asked.

“How come you never talk about your life before LA?” she asked, “Or your family? Or your friends? Or your first love? I know the same things everyone else knows.” Lucifer silently absorbed her questions.

“Actually Detective, it may not feel this way, but next to my therapist, you know me better than anyone,” Lucifer looked at her sheepishly. Chloe nodded, taking a sip of her drink. Lucifer could tell she was still bothered. He sighed.

“I didn’t have a life before LA,” Lucifer spoke, “I was never allowed to stay in one place too long before Amenadiel took me back to… my old home. My family abandoned me, and I haven’t seen them in a long time. I’ve never had any real friends. I’d say you were my first human friend and as for your last question, I’ve never been able to stick around long enough to find something like that.” Chloe was taken aback at how willingly he answered her questions.

“Oh… that… sounds lonely,” Chloe’s brows furrowed, “Why did Amenadiel take you back if you wanted to stay?”

“After my Father condemned me to Hell,” Lucifer began, “I thought I was finally free of him. Five years ago, I realised that I had been searching for his approval even after my banishment. I diligently did as he asked, hoping he would acknowledge me and all of a sudden, I decided I didn’t want his approval. Coincidently, I had managed to escape to Los Angeles during my epiphany, so… I stayed. Amenadiel made the mistake of asking me for a favour and I used his favour to let me stay here.” Chloe nodded along, taking in all this new information.

“So, you and Amenadiel had a rocky start to your relationship?” Chloe asked.

“Not really,” Lucifer shrugged, “In the beginning, everyone was happy. I didn’t have an evil bone in my body. I didn’t go around sleeping with random people, I didn’t provoke anyone, I had a great relationship with my family. Actually, I think you would have liked that version of me more.” Chloe made to protest, but Lucifer kept going.

“Anyway, Mum and Dad grew apart,” Lucifer continued, “and we, the children, were caught in the middle. I… well, I was always curious, so I asked questions. One thing lead to another and I lost my virginity to a married woman. What I did cost the woman and her husband their home. I was punished for my actions, yada, yada, yada – I started a rebellion to gain free will. It failed and I was banished from my home.” Chloe absorbed all the new information diligently. The two fell back into silence.

“Well, for what its worth,” Chloe began, “I definitely like this version of you better.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer gave her a soft smile. The atmosphere changed as the two gazed at each other. They shifted closer to each other, drawn to the other’s warmth.

“If I were to kiss you right now,” Lucifer began, “Chances are I’ll never let you go.”

“Good,” Chloe breathed. That was all the permission he needed before he crashed his lips down onto hers. Chloe responded with equal passion as she brought her hands to tug on his hair, pressing herself against him. Just like that, Lucifer’s bulge was alive again. He ran his hands all over her body, up her thighs, over her backside, across her back to the clip holding her hair up. His nimble fingers released the clip from her hair, making her sigh when her hair fell down her back like a waterfall.

Lucifer pulled back to attach himself to her neck, marking her for the world to see. Chloe gasped at the sensations. The two tried to get as close to each other as possible, Chloe clawing at his back, Lucifer holding her, one hand in her hair, the other on her hip. Lucifer pulled back to reach for the zipper on the back of her dress. Chloe arched into him as he slowly bought the zipper down.

The dress parted at her back, giving Lucifer access to the smooth skin. Chloe stopped his roaming hands. Lucifer froze, scared he had crossed a line. Chloe took a few steps back, so she was in his view. Keeping eye contact with him, she slipped of the thin straps of her dress. She pulled the dress down tantalizingly slow, until it pooled by her feet. Lucifer’s eyes were blown wide and Chloe’s stomach clenched when she saw his tongue slip out to trace his lips.

She stepped out of her dress, standing in red strapless bra and red panties matched with silver heels that wrapped elegantly around her feet. She walked forward to Lucifer’s roaming eyes, holding back her moans as they landed on her sensitive parts. She stood in front of him as she brought up a hand to rest across his heart. She looked up at him expectantly.

“Touch me,” she breathed. Lucifer’s hands instantly came up. They glided up the sides of her legs, over the waistband of her panties, fingers dipping in a little before continuing back up her body to rest on her back.

“You’re intoxicating,” Lucifer leaned down and captured her lips again as her fingers came up to hastily undo the buttons of his shirt. Lucifer’s hands came between them to cup her breasts over her bra. He thumbed her alert nipples over the lacy material. Chloe pulled away from his lips as she moaned and leaned into his touch. Lucifer growled as Chloe finally finished undoing his shirt.

She pushed the material off his broad figure before Lucifer brought her flush against him. The feeling of their warm chests against each other was divine. Chloe sucked a mark onto his neck just as he had done to her. Lucifer moaned as his grip on her tightened.

Suddenly, he picked her up in a way that made Chloe instinctively wrap her long legs around him. They moaned as their hips aligned perfectly. Lucifer leaned forward to capture her lips as he walked to his bedroom. Chloe clawed at his lower back as she let him hold her weight.

Lucifer moved to the foot of the bed. He placed one knee down on the bed followed by another as he gently lowered her onto the silk sheets. Chloe’s heart warmed at how cautiously he treated her – like she would break if he held her too tight. Lucifer leaned up on his arms to look at her.

“Why do you keep doing that?” she asked, smiling softly at him.

“Doing what?” Lucifer cocked his head to a side.

“Treating me like I’m going to break,” Chloe answered softly. Lucifer’s expression softened. He reached forward and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Because you are far too important, far too precious to harm,” Lucifer murmured. Chloe blushed at his words.

“You care more than you let on,” she accused teasingly. Lucifer chuckled.

“Best not to let the world know of my weakness,” Lucifer leaned down and kiss her again. Chloe’s entire being warmed as she kissed him. Her hands moved from his lower back, up until the brushed his scars. Lucifer pulled back and tensed, eyes closed. Chloe instantly retreated her hands.

“Lucifer, I’m sorry,” Chloe apologised, “I forgot…” Lucifer kept his eyes closed and shook his head.

“No, it’s not what you think,” he opened his eyes slowly, “They’re just sensitive.”

“I won’t touch them,” Chloe vowed.

“No, Detective,” he shook his head, “I… it’s okay…. I _want_ you to touch them.” Chloe looked at him dubiously before slowly bringing her hands up to rest on his scars. Lucifer whimpered and buried his face in her neck. Chloe experimentally stroked the area of mangled skin. Lucifer’s breathing quickened.

He leaned back up and claimed her lips. Chloe hungrily kissed him back, letting desire take control. Lucifer’s hand slid under her back to reach for her bra. Chloe arched up to him as the hook came undone. After carelessly throwing it aside, Lucifer’s eyes landed on her breast. His gaze darkened as his trousers became even tighter.

“Lucifer,” Chloe whined. That was all it took for him to lean down and latch his lips onto her nipple. He sucked and flicked the nipple in his mouth while his hand came up and gave attention to the other one. Chloe writhed in pleasure under him, hands tangling in his hair. Lucifer pulled back a little only to switch to the other nipple. Chloe’s hips bucked up to find some kind of friction, but Lucifer pulled away from what he was doing to stop her.

“Patience Detective,” Lucifer grinned at her. Chloe couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Lucifer began deliver languid kisses down her sternum. Chloe squirmed under his mouth as he kissed down her stomach, past her naval, until he was at the waistband of her panties.

“Lucifer, please,” Chloe begged. She felt his grin against her stomach before he moved further down until he was settled in front of her clothed sex. She moaned at the feeling of his breath on her. Lucifer leaned forward and pressed his nose to her making them both groan.

“I have waited far too long for this,” Chloe heard Lucifer mutter. His hands slid under her spread legs to her sides. She dug her heeled feet into the bed as she arched her hips up to help him slide them off her. Lucifer slide them down her legs and watched amused as she kicked them of her feet. He settled back in front of her sex, now glistening and bare for him. He took in a sharp breath at the sight.

“Bloody Hell,” he groaned, bucking into the bed to ease some of the tension. That was all the warning Chloe got before Lucifer brought his mouth to her centre. She cried out at the sudden sensation as his tongue dwelled forward and slipped through her folds. He repeated the action a few times, stopping just below her clit.

“Please,” she pleaded. Lucifer smirked before finally running his tongue through her folds all the way to her clit. She tried to buck up, but Lucifer’s hands slid under her legs and around to pin her hips down.

“No!” she cried out. Lucifer chuckled before running his tongue in slow, aching circles on her bud. Chloe moaned and tried to create some kind of friction, but Lucifer wasn’t having it.

“I told you I’d make you regret teasing me Detective,” Lucifer pulled back to say. Chloe looked down at his devilish smirk.

“Come on Lucifer,” she pouted.

“Apologise,” Lucifer offered. Chloe scowled.

“Nope,” she shook her head and grinned down at his surprised expression, “Never gonna happen.” Lucifer composed his expression back into a smirk.

“You’re going to wish you apologised before you even did anything once I’m done with you,” Lucifer smirked. Suddenly, his mouth was on her again. It was hot and torturous as he sucked on her clit. He still refused to give her any leverage as he attacked her little nub.

Chloe could feel herself climbing that high. Her moans filled the room as Lucifer nibbled lightly on her clit. Her hand came down to tug on his hair. Lucifer hummed in approval, mouth flicking at her clit, knowing the vibrations would drive her wild. It did. She threw her head back, orgasm a few seconds away.

Her legs trembled as her moans got louder and just when she was about to cross the line, his mouth was gone. She gasped and whined.

“No!” she cried out and looked down at his devious expression, “Why’d you stop?”

“Apologise,” Lucifer grinned. So that’s his game. Chloe wanted her release so bad, but the stubborn part of her, the part they both knew tended to rule her, was up for a challenge.

“No,” she shook her head.

“Fine, your loss,” Lucifer shrugged. Then he was back on her. She cried out as his tongue plunged into her. She moaned as it pumped in and out of her for a bit before sliding back up to flick at her clit. She groaned as she felt his mouth latch back onto her clit. His tongue worked its magic until she was close again. Everything fell away as she got closer – she forgot about her responsibilities, she forgot about having to get up early tomorrow, she forgot about the torturous game Lucifer was playing. That was until he pulled back again, just before he knew she would find her release.

“Lucifer!” she whined.

“Apologise?” he tried, but Chloe growled and held firm. So, he got back to his game. His tongue worked wonders on her sensitive area, teeth occasionally joining the mix. He edged her then brought her back down. Chloe lost count of how many times he had edged her.

Now as he continued to eat her out, she was desperate. It only took a few moments for her orgasm to find her, but again, he pulled away.

“Okay, okay,” she sobbed, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please Lucifer. I’m sorry.” Lucifer grinned, victorious.

“See that wasn’t so hard,” Lucifer chuckled before coming down on her again. This time, he wasn’t worried about going slow. This time his tongue went faster, his teeth roughly nibbling on her nub. Chloe cried out as she got closer and closer. Lucifer went faster and faster, lapping at her. His mouth latched back onto her clit, drawing small circles with his tongue before pressing it flat against it. Chloe was so damn close. Her moan were loud and free as one final sensuous suck sent her spiralling.

Her orgasm hit her hard. She threw her head back and moaned as it washed over her. Her body twitched and her muscles spasmed as his mouth continued to suck at her, unrelentingly. Pleasure coursed through her veins, slowly subsiding, making her collapse in a sweaty, blissful heap. Lucifer’s tongue became too persistent, so Chloe tentatively pushed him away.

Lucifer pulled away grinning as he crawled back up her body. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

“There,” he rested his weight on his side, half on top of her.

“You are dead,” Chloe flipped them over until she was straddling him. Lucifer watched her wince when his belt buckle touched her swollen clit. He smirked and moved his thumb down to her clit.

“Sensitive?” he asked as his thumb grazed her. She yelped and shied away from his touch. She playfully glared at him and fumbled with his belt. Lucifer watched her yank the belt off and pull his zipper down. He sighed in relief when she tugged his trousers down, freeing his bare length.

Chloe took him in her hand, making him moan. She pumped his length sensuously with one hand and spread his legs with the other. Chloe leaned down and took the tip in her mouth. Lucifer let out a sound of surprise which quickly turned into a moan as her tongue flicked over the tip. She sucked down onto it and with every suck, his length went further into her mouth. Lucifer struggled not to buck up into her.

Chloe had taken as much as she could while the rest of him continued to be pumped by her hand. She sucked and hollowed her cheeks on him. He groaned as she pulled away only to lick up his shaft to the tip. Her tongue flicked over the tip again before her mouth sank back down on him. She moaned into him, knowing the sound would drive him insane.

Suddenly, Lucifer tugged her back up. Chloe fell away from his length with a pop before he crashed his lips onto hers. He kissed her hungrily as he flipped them over, so he hovered over her again. He pulled away from her to gaze into her gaze.

“If I wait one more second, I’m fairly certain I’m going to combust,” Lucifer panted. Chloe giggled.

“I’m all yours,” she promised. Lucifer took in a sharp breath at her words. He framed his muscular arms either side of her head as they both aligned themselves. Lucifer took himself in his hand as he guided himself into her. Their moans slipped into one as he slid into her. Chloe’s hands came up to caress his scars making him moan.

He let her adjust to his length. Only at her nod did he move. He moved out of her and slipped back in slowly. He kept a slow place as he repeatedly slipped into her. Chloe moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. They both gasped at the sudden change of angle.

Lucifer began picking up his pace, moving faster and more persistent. Chloe arched up to meet her chest with his.

“You’re mine,” Lucifer breathed into her neck. Chloe moaned and gasped at his words. They had never gotten this close before. She’d always known he cared – she just never guessed how much.

“Yours,” Chloe nodded, putting all her trust in him. Lucifer moaned and began to move faster.

“Say it again,” he begged. Chloe ran her hands up and down his back as he pulled up from her neck to rest his forehead on hers.

“I’m yours,” Chloe breathed, looking into his eyes, “All yours.” Lucifer nodded against her forehead.

They could feel themselves getting closer. Chloe moaned before Lucifer leaned down and captured her lips again, swallowing her moans. His kisses became sloppy as they both grew closer. Their lips fell apart.

“Lucifer,” Chloe moaned as her orgasm drew closer and closer.

“Chloe,” he mirrored. Chloe cried out one last time before her release drowned her in pleasure. Her walls contracted around him as his thrust became sloppy. Her heat overwhelmed him and with one last thrust, he moaned and released. Chloe coaxed him until his orgasm slowly drained him.

He collapsed on top of her chest, panting. Their sweaty bodies clung to each other like anchors. Lucifer listened to her racing heart, pounding in synch with his. Chloe played with his hair, too at peace to complain about his weight on top of her.

“Chloe,” Lucifer spoke.

“Yeah?” she prompted, hands gliding up and down his spine.

“I don’t think I have the strength to let you go,” he murmured. Chloe’s movements froze. She gazed down at him as he looked up at her from his spot on her chest.

“Then don’t,” Chloe spoke softly. Lucifer rose up and slowly slipped out of her. He moved to rest at her side. Chloe shifted over to give him space. Lucifer nuzzled close to her as she turned to face him.

“I’m not good for you,” Lucifer moved a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“You’re perfect,” Chloe whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She fell into the kiss, placing her hand on his cheek. When they pulled apart, Lucifer tugged her closer to him.

“Mine,” she heard him whisper. She smiled and kissed his chest.

“Yours,” she agreed.


End file.
